ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie/Quotes
Quotes *'Groff:' What's the news, you two? *'Maxil:' We saw an alicorn, Grayson. *'Groff:' An alicorn, hmm? *'Zio:' Yeah, we thought he was an Earth pony and a unicorn at first, but he's not. He has a horn and wings. Also, he has friends who are weasels, a sea turtle, a draconequus and two ostriches, and they’re with the astronaut ponies. *'Groff:' Perfect! They’re the perfect covers! *'Zio:' Oooh! Covers for a magazine? *'Groff:' No, you fool, the perfect covers for blowing up the Earth. *'Maxil:' Which, gives us an idea. *'Groff:' Affirmatively. *''Song: Destroy the Earth'' ---- *''(After Onyx Star grabs the first jewel and escape from the fire cheetahs on Venus)'' *'Groff:' He got the first jewel! Yes! One down, eight to go. *'Zio:' Awesome, but why did he just escape? *'Groff:' Because he would've made it out without that jewel and our domination for Earth wouldn't be complete. *'Maxil:' Yeah, that would be terrible, sir. *'Groff:' Precisely. *''(An alien pony accidentally bumps into the reliquary-cannon as he's walking backwards, and it starts to fall)'' *'Groff:' NO!!! *'Maxil and Zio:' You idiot! *''(The alien ponies grab and levitates the reliquary-cannon back up to Groff's lair)'' *'Zio:' Phew! That was close. *'Groff:' (pointing at one of his minions) You! *'Alien Pony:' Yes, sir. *'Groff:' You know this one, but we sold all of our souls for this reliquary-cannon, our powerful weapon to destroy the Earth. Our plan and our existence is depending on us, and you almost destroyed it! *'Alien Pony:' I'm sorry, sir! It won't happen again! *'Groff:' Good. Anyway, they should be arriving to the next planet to get the second jewel anytime now. (laughs maniacally) ---- *(Scene cuts back to the spaceship, and Discord and Onyx Star are getting ready to grab another jewel on Neptune) * Adonis: Man, I'm starving like Marvin. You know we're supposed to get an hour for lunch if there's a contract. I mean we're not actually gonna get a lot of trouble for this. * Discord: You know, I'd give my claw for a slice of cake. * Adonis: Wait, I need a cake over my head right now. * Onyx Star: (laughs) Wait, didn't you actually do that once at Tasty Treat back on Earth? * Adonis: That was for two sure. But I would've done it for free, the cake was that good. It means that we have the love of our lives at Tasty Treat. * (Flashback to Tasty Treat in Ponyville and Onyx Star and his friends are sitting at a table) * Adonis: (to a cake) I know we've only just met, but I think we both know what's gonna happen tonight. So, I'm just gonna cut to the chase (to Saffron Masala) May I please have another fun-sized cake? * Saffron Masala: Okay. * Adonis: Now where were we? *''(He picks up the cake and eats it. Flashback ends)'' * Adonis: I broke my heart when that giant twister sent us all to outer space. I used to dream of inventing a time machine just to go back in time and... (looks out the window and sees a Tasty Treat on Neptune; gasps) * Discord: Woah! * Adonis: Let's go, guys! * Onyx Star: We can't. Comet said to get one jewel only. * Adonis: Well, I'm so hungry I couldn't eat a whole acorn, so maybe, it's your responsibility not to blow this off for the jewel and go to Tasty Treat on that planet. * Onyx Star: We get now. Always know exactly what to say! * Adonis: That's the spirit! Now get out there and get that jewel and give each of us pieces of cake! * Discord: You got it! *''(As they fly off to the planet, a golden octopus hides behind a rock, preparing for a surprise attack)'' ---- *''(After the song At the Side of the Chasm; the ice cave starts to rumble)'' *'Onyx Star:' We need to get out of here. *'Discord:' Yeah, we'll never make it out with the jewel and cakes we just ordered. *''(The golden octopus group chatter, saying that they know a way out)'' *'Onyx Star:' They said they know a way out. Down through there! *'Discord:' Down through this deep, dark, steep, bottomless ice slide? Onyx, I don't think this is such a good idea. *'Onyx Star:' Get on, Discord. (He levitates Discord on top of one of the golden octopus' head, then he gets on one) *'Discord:' Alright, now let's go. *''(The golden octopus group, with Onyx Star and Discord on top, start to slide down the ice slide. They past through a sign that says "DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!")'' *'Onyx Star:' The collapsing cave is getting closer! More speed! *''(The golden octopus group slide faster, but they separately go through three tunnels: Onyx with one half of the golden octopus through one tunnel, the second half of the golden octopus through the second tunnel, and Discord with the third half of the golden octopus through the third tunnel filled with a huge room of icicle monsters, and one of them lands on top of a golden octopus, who whimpers in fear)'' *'Discord:' GGGRRRR!!! *'Icicle Monster:' AAIEE!!! *'Onyx Star:' That ought to take care of that icicle. *''(The second group go in through a skull that says "Ahoy, mateys!", then they past an animatronic abominable snowman)'' *'Animatronic Abominable Snowman:' EYYONK!!! *''(Onyx's group go through around another corner, then past a swan band that resemble the Country Bear Jamboree in chains, but Onyx zaps his magic at the chains, releasing the swan band, then the swans see the cave collapsing, and they slide down the ice slide with Onyx and the first golden octopus group)'' *'Discord:' AAAHH!! *'Onyx Star:' Woah!! *'Golden Octopus Group:' Hahaha!!! *'Swan:' Wheee!!! *''(Onyx's group slide on a spiral hole)'' *'Discord:' How long is this gonna take?! *'Onyx Star:' We should be out in three... two... one! *''(They see a way out, and they slide out of the tunnels and out of the collapsing cave and they land on the ice safely.)'' *'Onyx Star:' We made it! *'Discord:' Oh, thank goodness. For a second or two, I thought we were done for. ---- *'Adonis:' (as he's carrying a box of astronaut ice cream) Man, it's hot. *''(Azar is doing some exercises, but accidentally slips on a treadmill and bumps into Adonis)'' *'Adonis:' All right, bump me one more time, and we're going to wrestling city. *'Azar:' You know, you have some anger management issues. *''(Crescent Flitter, Lucky Swirl and Brawny Runner are in the control room)'' *'Crescent Flitter:' Okay, who's going to ask them to go to get the jewel from Saturn? *'Brawny Runner:' Not me. *'Lucky Swirl:' Okay. I'll do it. *''(As she comes to tell Adonis, she trips on some mechanisms and bumps into Adonis)'' *'Adonis:' That's it! Wrestling city, here we... Hello. *'Lucky Swirl:' Oh, hello. I didn't see you, because we were not secretly watching from the control room. *'Brawny Runner:' Yeah, I should've asked him, but no, I denied it. ---- *''(After the Mane Six and all of their friends are going to space to retrieve Onyx and their friends, we cut back to the spaceship where Nike is sleeping, then we hear Skystar's voice offscreen)'' *'Princess Skystar:' (offscreen) Nike? Nike? *'Nike:' Skystar? *''(A vision of Skystar appears in front of him)'' *'Princess Skystar:' Nike, what are you doing? Let's get out of here? *'Nike:' You mean it, just you and me? *'Onyx Star:' Who else, Nike? Now come on, we gotta go. (He walks away) *'Nike:' (rubbing his eyes) Huh? *'Onyx Star:' (coming back in) Well, come on, buddy, they found the location of the next jewel. *'Nike:' Next jewel? *'Onyx Star:' You don't want any dangerous obstacles to get it first, do you? *'Nike:' No. *'Onyx Star:' Then let's go. *'Nike:' And where's Azar and Ivo? *'Onyx Star:' They're just searching the areas like they normally do it. It's just normal, totally normal. They're gonna give us the old "caw caw, caw caw!" if they see anything that we should be worrying about, okay? Now let’s just focus on the task at will, alright? *'Nike:' Sure, yeah. But how did they find it? *'Onyx Star:' Luck's on our side, buddy. *''(They get a view of Mercury)'' *'Onyx Star:' Ah, it's nothing, really. Just think of it like you're battling Dr. Caballeron with Daring Do and grabbing giant treasure. *''(They get on their astronaut suits)'' *'Onyx Star:' We're gonna do great, Nike. *'Nike:' Thanks, buddy. *'Comet Tiara:' You two ready? *'Onyx Star:' Ready. *'Comet Tiara:' Then go get that next jewel from that planet! *'Onyx Star:' Yeah, we'll get on that planet, battle the beasts, grab the jewel, beat the enemies, rescue our day and get back home to Earth. *''(They float to Mercury until they land on the planet, then they walk to find the jewel)'' *'Nike:' Woah, this planet is empty. *'Onyx Star:' Yeah, nothing but rocks. *''(They keep walking further and further until they found the jewel)'' *'Nike:' Onyx, we see the jewel! *''(A growl sound is heard offscreen)'' *'Nike:' What's that? *'Onyx Star:' A sound of a beast coming for the jewel. You got this, buddy. *''(A bony hand comes over a rock, then a huge shadow of a beast shows as the beast growls.)'' *'Nike:' I can do this, I can do this... *''(Very slowly, the beast emerges from around the rock, and it's very silly-looking. It's got a goldfish helmet, a cloth blanket and antlers taped to the helmet. As the beast starts to approach Nike, it falls down.)'' *'Nike:' What in Equestria is that? *''(The beast stands back up, and Azar and Ivo's voices are heard in the costume)'' *'Azar:' What are you doing, you clumsy bird? *'Ivo:' Hey, you got the eye holes, bro. Do your thing! *'Azar:' (squawks) Uh, that didn't work so good. Now what? *'Ivo:' I don't know, charge him! *''(The monster thing is running towards Nike. Nike is standing his ground, and the monster is getting closer and closer, but Nike steps aside and places a rock, then Azar and Ivo as the silly creature trips over the rock, and it fells right behind a bigger rock.)'' *'Onyx Star:' Aye yai yai. Alright, Nike. Way to take of business. *'Nike:' I'll just grab this jewel and we're outta here. *''(He floats to get the jewel. Azar and Ivo peer out of the bigger rock)'' *'Onyx Star:' Get back behind it. *'Azar and Ivo:' We're sorry. *''(They go behind the bigger rock. Nike grabs the jewel)'' *'Nike:' I got it! *'Onyx Star:' Good going, Nike. Now, let's get back to the spaceship, and we'll be back home on Earth soon. *''(As they are about to float back to the spaceship, a group of huge bronze rams comes out of their cave)'' *'Onyx Star:' Uh, Nike, behind you. *'Nike:' Now, what? *''(He turns to see the bronze rams coming closer to them)'' *'Nike:' Oh. *''(We close up on the bronze rams, making a huge, appearance; Nike's jaw drops)'' *'Bronze Rams:' (roaring) *'Onyx Star:' Go, go, go! *''(Nike puts the jewel in his astronaut suit pocket and starts floating fastly as the chase begins.)'' *'Nike:' Why does anything I met have to chase me?! *'Onyx Star:' It's because these bronze rams are dangerous! *'Nike:' Now you tell me! *'Bronze Rams:' (roaring) *''(They kept on running away from the bronze rams until they reach a bigger rock as a dead end, then Onyx flies up and lands on a bronze ram's head. He levitates the horns, trying to distract it, but not him much luck, then Azar and Ivo come out as the silly creature again, trying to scare the bronze rams)'' *'Bronze Ram:' Huh? *'Nike:' Huh? *'Onyx Star:' Huh? *''(Pause. The bronze rams look and then roared, which scared off Azar and Ivo as the silly creature. The bronze rams turn back towards Nike, then Onyx Star levitates, finally distracting it and riding it like a crazy boat, but Onyx falls and hits a rock, knocked out. Nike avoids being hit by a bronze ram with it's horns, then he runs underneath the bronze ram's body and floats up the bronze ram's back, which it can't get Nike. The other bronze rams start to get Nike off the leader's back with their horns and hooves as it goes on. Onyx Star wakes up to see what's going on as the other bronze rams are still attacking Nike on the leader's back, then Nike goes flying and lands on top of a humongous rock, then the leader bronze ram head butts the rock as the planet starts to rumble. The leader bronze ram takes a look at Nike and goes with his big horns)'' *'Onyx Star:' Nike! *''(He quickly flies and grabs Nike as the leader bronze ram crashes the humongous rock, which collapses and other rocks fall on him. Smoke clears and the leader bronze ram is dead. The guys back at the spaceship are amazed at what happened. Onyx Star and Nike float back to the spaceship and Azar and Ivo remove their costume and float back to the spaceship.)'' *'Nike:' Onyx, we did it! *'Onyx Star:' We... did it. *'Nike:' We got the jewel. *'Comet Tiara:' Great! Now, come on, we got another jewel from the next planet to get. *''(She start ps the spaceship with Onyx still in disbelief about what's happened)'' *'Ivo:' I bet you feel really good about this one. *'Onyx Star:' Sure, why not? *'Azar:' So, they're not going to tell us the truth? *'Onyx Star:' We'll be on our way back to Earth after we grab one more jewel from one more planet. *'Ivo:' Well, okay. *'Onyx Star:' Now, come on! ---- *'Onyx Star:' I can't believe it, Comet. You lied to us?! You tricked us into getting those jewels so Groff can have the power to destroy our home?! *'Comet Tiara:' (sighs) Yes, Onyx, it's the truth. *''(Onyx and his friends gasp in shock)'' *'Discord:' But why? *'Brawny Runner:' Because we didn't want to perish out in space, so Groff sent us to grab those jewels so he would let us go. *'Crescent Flitter:' And he will make you guys stay in space forever. *'Onyx Star:' Wha... We're never gonna get back home with astronauts working with alien ponies foiling our plans! *'Adonis:' Yeah! *'Comet Tiara:' Look, guys, we're not trying to get you guys hurt by Groff. We're just trying to protect you! *'Onyx Star:' Well, you know what? You're not. You used us for Groff's scheme. You don't do that to everypony! (on the verge of tears, feeling betrayed along with his friends and the swan band) We're done here. Come on, guys, let's get out of here. *''(He, Adonis, the weasels, Nike, Discord, Azar and Ivo put on their astronaut suits to leave the spaceship)'' *'Comet Tiara:' Guys, no, wait! *''(The guys and the swan band leave the spaceship)'' *'Comet Tiara:' ONYX!!! WAIT!!! *'Lucky Swirl:' What have we done! ---- *'Onyx Star:' Maybe, the jewels are meant for our new forms. *'Adonis:' Yeah, maybe, we’ll become giants. *'Onyx Star:' You’re right! We must return to the spaceship at once. *''(The fire cheetahs, bronze rams, cloud elephants, golden octopi and pink toucans ran away for Grayson's space tornado is coming closer to them. A screen appears in the front of the space tornado and shows Groff, Maxil and Zio's faces)'' *'Groff:' Or a visit to our dungeon on Mars, my royal Earth liege! Trap them, guys! *'Maxil:' Yes, sir! *''(He sets the controls to high, which is about to suck the guys in. Cut to the Mane 6, Spike, their friends and the astronaut ponies witnessing Onyx Star, the weasels, Nike, Discord, the ostriches, the swan band and the space phoenix being sucked into Groff's space tornado)'' *'Twilight Sparkle:' Onyx! *'Comet Tiara:' No! *''(Onyx, his friends, the swan band and the space phoenix are sucked into the space tornado, imprisoned by Groff and get sent to the dungeon on Mars )'' *''Song: Destroy the Earth (Reprise)'' ---- *'Groff:' Well, well, well. Not so tough now, are you? *'Onyx Star:' You don't know who you're messing with, Groff! *'Groff:' Actually, I do. *'Maxil:' Yeah, because we're aliens ponies. *'Zio:' And there's nothing you can do to stop us, you hear? *'Discord:' Let us go! *'Groff:' We rather not, you know why? Because we're going to turn you into rust statues first as you can see, these cages are rust-proof. *'Maxil:' And after we do that, we're going to put Equestria on our planet. *'Zio:' Then at midnight, we'll blow up the Earth! *'Onyx Star and Discord:' NO!!! *'Groff:' Yes! And after that, I'll be the new Prince of Equestria! (laughs maniacally) *'Nike:' Why that?! *'Groff:' Because, 22 years ago, Princesses Celestia and Luna defeated us after we started invading Equestria and killed their mothers, the queens, and now, we're planning to destroy Equestria by destroying the Earth, bring Equestria to our planet, and lastly, get revenge of Celestia and Luna. *'Adonis:' You'll never get away with this! *'Nike, Azar and Ivo:' Yeah! *'Groff:' Oh, yeah? Well, how's this *''(He, Maxil and Zio use their antennas to levitate Adonis and the three weasels and sends them flying in their cages, hitting the edges of their cage)'' *'Groff:' Run, run, run, as fast as you can! You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbread Man! *''(They laugh maniacally and let go of the weasels)'' *'Maxil:' And with that, we will. *'Zio:' Because we're unstoppable. *'Groff:' Now let's get to work, guys! *'Maxil and Zio:' Yes, sir! *''(Zio turns on the rust machine and starts to transform Gerald and his friends into rust statues)'' *'Groff:' See you in a thousand years! *''(He, Maxil and Zio laugh maniacally)'' ---- *'Onyx Star:' (as he transforming into rust with his friends) I never thought it would end like this. *'Discord:' Me neither. *'Adonis:' We have got to out of here. *'Ivo:' But we can't move! *'Nike:' Yeah. Onyx, Discord, use your magic to open those cage doors! *'Onyx Star and Discord:' Got it! *''(They use their magic to open the cage doors, and they successfully open)'' *'Onyx Star:' We did it! *'Nike:' Great! Now...go...save...the world. (He is fully transformed into a rust statue) *'Azar:' Don't...worry...about...us. (He is fully transformed into a rust statue) *'Ivo:' Yeah...the...Earth...is...what all...that...matters. (He is fully transformed into a rust statue) *'Onyx Star:' No! *'Adonis:' Well, we still have my fellow weasels, right, guys. (They are fully transformed into rust statues) No! Well, we tried. It was great knowing you, buddy. You too, Discord. *'Onyx Star:' You too, Sebastian. *'Discord:' Yeah, it was great knowing you, too. *''(They shake hands)'' *'Discord:' It was an honor working with you. (He is fully transformed into a rust statue) *'Adonis:' You, too. (He is fully transformed into a rust statue) *'Onyx Star:' The honor was all ours. (He is fully transformed into a rust statue) ---- *'Twilight Sparkle:' Onyx! *'Comet Tiara:' Onyx! *'Rainbow Dash:' Onyx! Where are you? *'Fluttershy:' Onyx! Discord! *'Pinkie Pie:' Nike? Hello? Come out, come out, wherever you are! *'Grubber:' Onyx! Azar! Ivo! *'Apple Bloom:' Discord! *'Daring Do:' Guys! Over here! *'Capper:' We found them. *''(The Mane 6, their friends and the astronaut ponies found Onyx Star, Discord and their friends turned into rust statues)'' *'Twilight Sparkle:' Onyx! *'Fluttershy:' Discord! *'Comet Tiara:' No! *'Rainbow Dash:' Oh, no! What did those alien ponies do to them?! *'Grubber:' They juth turn them into rutht thtatueth! *'Apple Bloom:' Now what'll we do? *'Songbird Serenade:' Look, an "off" switch! *'Captain Celaeno:' I'll cut it! *''(She cuts the "on/off" switch, but nothing happened, then she tried several times, but no avail)'' *'Spike:' Here, guys, let me take it from here. *''(He uses his fire breath and melts the "on/off" switch, wearing off the rust machine and the rust on Onyx Star, Discord and their friends wears off, freeing them)'' *'Onyx Star:' We're free! (sees the rest of his friends) Guys, you came! *'Daring Do:' Of course we came. We're also here to save the Earth. *'Comet Tiara:' There's also something I wanted to say to you. I'm sorry we used you to get those jewels for Groff's powers. It was a mean thing to do and I didn't mean it. *'Lucky Swirl:' All of us. *'Onyx Star:' It's okay, Comet. It was great that we helped you and all, but what's important is that friendship is magic. Friends team up with everypony no matter what. *'Discord:' It's settled, then. Now, let's go save the Earth! *''(Twilight Sparkle, Onyx Star, Comet Tiara, the Mane 5, Spike, the astronaut ponies and the rest of their friends cheer)'' *''Song: Hero On!'' ---- Category:My Little Pony Category:My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Category:Quotes Category:Journey Into Space: A My Little Pony Movie